


One Of A Kind

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Multi, Sexy Dean, Threesome, bit of cute, case wrap up, not what you'd think, sexy Cas, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After saving a lovely woman from a haunted object...she finds she wants to thank them by showing them a good time.Square Fill: Unicorn
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel/OFC
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112450
Kudos: 2





	One Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I went with the following interpretation of Unicorn: a bisexual female that seeks out monogamous couples to engage in threesomes, sexual play or group events without entering into a serious commitment or relationship.
> 
> Granted, Cas and Dean are both male...that doesn't mean a unicorn can't have fun with them. *wink*

-Dean-

“Well, that's that,” he grunted, helping the homeowner off of the floor. “Maybe next time, when an antique has a creepy ass story, you don't buy it?”

“I'll make note of it,” she sighed. “So...ghosts...monsters...they're all real?”

“I'm afraid so,” he answered. He looked her over carefully, checking for injuries. “You're sure you're ok?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Bit of a bruise on my elbow, but nothing to worry about. Thanks.”

He fidgeted a little when she looked him up and down. Normally, he enjoyed the attention. But with him and Cas finally getting together, he didn't want to offend his boyfriend. She was very attractive; about five feet...five foot five, long black hair, bright green eyes that stood out combined with her dark complexion. And the look she was giving him...damn. If this would have been a few years ago, they'd already be upstairs, in her bedroom half naked. Castiel came in from the backyard, smelling of smoke and sap.

“Got the tea set salted and burned,” he said, his voice rough. “Sam used the side gate to start packing the car.” He looked over at the woman they'd saved. “Are you hurt, Gina?”

“How...how do you know my name?” she asked, surprised.

“I'm an angel,” he said with a shrug. “I can read minds.”

“Wow,” she breathed. Dean noticed her eyes go wide when Cas came over and gave him a kiss, pulling him close.

Dean leaned into his angel's hold, kissing back. When he pulled back, he could see that Gina was staring, her thighs flexing. He went still when Cas's eyes narrowed and turned towards her. Uh oh.

“You...you're attracted to both of us?” he asked. Shit. Dean knew Cas was pretty possessive, or had been for the last couple of weeks. “And...you want to be with us, not just Dean.”

“Yes,” she replied. “You're both sexy as fuck and...you did just save my life. The least I could do is thank you both. I wouldn't mind being with Sam either, if he was ok with it.”

“How does someone as lovely as you not have a boyfriend or husband?” Dean asked.

“I've tried that,” she said. “It...it just doesn't work for me. For the last year, I've had regular dates with 3 different couples. We have fun and it's on my terms. Though, I've never been with a couple like you two.”

“You ok with this, Cas?” he asked. “I mean...we don't...”

Cas chuckled a little, pulling him in for a longer, more sensual kiss. “And she doesn't live that far from us either. Perhaps...if things go well today, we can work out something?”

That had Dean shiver all over. Cas had a smirk on his face. One that tells him they're both about to get fucked hard and put away dripping. He heard a soft moan from Gina. He turned when Cas reached out towards her. She took his hand, letting him pull her to them. The look on Cas's face told him he could do as he pleased. Dean leaned in and kissed her, cradling the back of her head. She groaned loudly, hiking one leg up to his hip. As Dean pulled her other leg up to wrap around his waist, Cas stood in front of Dean, letting her back rest against him. He pulled his phone out, typed something and put it back in his pocket.

“Don't worry about Sam,” Cas panted as he tore her shirt free from her body. “I told him to get a room for the night. We're...indisposed with a unicorn on our hands.”

“Wait...those are real?” Dean asked, pausing inches from her breasts.

“Not that kind of unicorn,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “Remember how I did all that research before we got together?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, licking at Gina's left nipple, sucking it briefly. Her hands gripped his hair, tugging just the way he liked.

“In this situation, a unicorn is a woman that seeks out couples that are interested in a little threesome action, but that isn't looking for a serious commitment to a relationship.”

“So she likes partying with married couples or those in exclusive relationships that are looking for a little variety, but not another partner?” Dean asked.

“Exactly,” she said, whimpering as both and Cas got a hand between her legs, teasing her over her skirt. “Fuck. Please...more...”

“We're just getting started,” Dean said with a grin before kissing her again. She couldn't wait.


End file.
